Just A Little Coincidence
by NiffyNifftyNiffler
Summary: Jeff Sterling and Kurt Hummel didn't expect their sophomore year to turn out like this. Is it fate or just a little coincidence? Niff and Klaine. maybe other ships through out; Rated M for later chapters
1. The Gap

"Jesus Christ, Kurt! Will you hurry up?" This boy I swear will be the death of me. "Jeff, shut up. You yelling at me will get us nowhere. I'm almost ready anyway" Good. "Hey Kurt? Do you think we will have any new kids an McKinley this year?" "Maybe, but I highly doubt it. I mean we haven't had very many new kids." Yeah I know, but why can't a really hot, gay, musical guy come to our school? "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just tired of seeing the same old faces all the damn time, ya know?" Why is he smirking at me? What a creep. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Why is he laughing? "N-nothing Jeff. I-You want this hot, gay, musical guy to show up at McKinley and sweep you off your feet now don't you? If so, then sweetie you better keep wishing." Asshat. "Yes asshole I know, and holy shit can you read minds or something?" That's pretty cool. Is he like superhuman? No Jeff. Stop being stupid.  
"No, now let's go." "Are you sure, is your hair perfect enough, or is your outfit clean enough. KURT I THINK I SEE LINT!" "SHUT UP, JEFF!" "Okie Dokie Pokie! Why are we going to a mall all the way out in Westerville anyway?" Yeah Kurt. Hm, hm, hm? "It's huge, biggest mall I've ever been in!" "Okay well let's go before I change my mind"

Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said the mall was huge! There has to be like 800 stores in here. I hope there is a Gap….. "See Jeff! I told this mall was huge! I'm in shopping heaven, I swear to you!" He's twirling around….. "Kurt, stop you are embarrassing me!" "Oh ha, sorry" You better be….. "What was that?" Oh shit I said that out loud? "N-nothing…" "Whatever" Let's go to the Gap, Gap, Gap! "Kurt, I need pants let's go to the Gap!" "Okay come on" This mall is really crowded my god, but the Gap is so empty just like 2 other guys are in here. One happens to be mighty fine; shorter, with brown hair, really nice ass too.. "Jeff, you're drooling" what? oh shit I actually am. How attractive…. "Haha sorry" "IT'S OKAY JEFF. YOU CAN STARE AT ANY CUTE BRUNETTES YOU WANT TO!" Oh hell to the no this boy did not just do that to me…. "Kurt, I'm going to kill you. Really really painfully." Now Mr. Sexy Pants is staring. Thanks Kurt. Make me seem like a creep why don't you? "Jesus Kurt you are just as bad, staring at Curly Q over there." Just walk away, lucky for me I have to stand next to them to find pants…. woo. "I'll be over there finding pants." "Have fun dear! But remember, you can't have his pants!" Oh god. "Shut it." How come pants in my size have to be on the bottom shelf. God these shelves are so short, only short person friendly I tell you. "HEY BLONDIE NICE ASS!" "Wha- OW FUCK MY HEAD!" Great I just hit my head in front of Mr. Sexy Pants and he's laughing at me. This is so embarrassing. "Shut it Hummel or I'll burn every single vogue magazine you have" Ha, that got him to shut up. Wow, this guy has such a nice ass! Come on Jeff, you have to look aw- "Jeff! You have to be more discrete when you check out someone who is r-" Two can play at this game! "Shut up, Kurt! Verbally assaulting you best friend isn't going to make Curly Q like you!" Oh no the bitch glare. He's walking closer… time to finish the show. "Well boys, I gotta run!" And I fucking hauled ass out of that store.

He's really telling the Gap story again, Jesus Christ. Why is Berry running towards us? "GUYS GUYS! WE HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS!" "Are they joining Glee Club?" "Yes Jeff! WHY WOULD I CARE IF THE WEREN'T!" Meooow, someone is catty this morning. "What are their names?" "Nicholas Duval and Blaine Anderson" I hope they are gay….. looks like Kurt does, too. "Well, come on they are trying out right now! HURRY! HURRY!" Get your panties out of a twist, damn. Walking to the choir room I just let my mind race, the one thing on my mind most was if the 2 guys were gay "Mr. Schue if I may say something before they start? I am Rachael Berry lead soloist fo-" "Rachael, can it" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO JEFF!"  
Wait a second…. Mr. Sexy Pants and Curly Q are here? Oh my god, please kill me now. I really hope they don't recognize me…

TBC.

-This is my first niff and first fanfic ever. I may or may not continue it. If I do it will be in many different perspectives. Tell me what you think. c:-


	2. Awkward Encounters

Jeff started getting antsy as the atmosphere went quickly to extremely awkward.

"Well guys! Welcome back, this is going to our year, especially since we have two members trying out. Guys, this is Blaine Anderson and Nick Duval. They came from Dalton Academy" Mr. Schue exclaimed. The two brunettes simply just waved at all of the New Directions. "So Frodo and Monster Beak tell us a little somethin' somethin' about you" The two boys looked at the mo-hawked guy and shrugged a little. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson; I was in Dalton's glee club, along with Nick here." Nick just smiled. Jeff was getting really nervous that the boy was going to notice him. "Hey, my name is Nick Duval, I'm a sophomore, like Blaine said I was in Dalton's glee club last year, and I would just like to say;_ hello_ cute blonde guy from the Gap." Nick quickly winked at an extremely red Jeff. "Listen I-I am so sorry about that whole thing, my friend Kurt is an asshole" It was now Jeff's turn to use the infamous bitch glare. "By the way, my name's Jeff, you might not want to go around this school calling me "cute blonde kid from the Gap". Nick laughed at Jeff, which caused Jeff to blush. "Oh, don't call me "Monster Beak"."

Jeff and Kurt would be lying if they said that they weren't curious to how these boys' voices sounded. Both boys were pulled out of their thoughts by a certain Curly haired boy asking if they were allowed to do a duet. "Of course, that would be great! What do you guys plan on singing?"

"Well Nick and I have been working on a Duran Duran mash-up and we were thinking of doing that" Kurt and Jeff's mouths dropped, they, themselves, mashed a song together? Wow. "That would be fantastic, whenever you are ready start." The boys turned their backs to the rest of the New Directions and started singing the most incredible mash-up of Hungry Like A Wolf and Rio. The dancing was great to, nothing super elaborate, but it certainly made the two boys look cute. When they were finished everyone clapped and welcomed the boys to the New Directions. They still had a bit of time before 1st period so everyone naturally started talking to McKinley's first set of new kids in what seemed like forever. "So you boys are hot and Britt and I are hot, so what do you say we's get our thang on." It would be an understatement to say that the two boys looked uncomfortable. Nick was the first to speak up "U-um as nice as that sounds we'd have to decline your offer due to the fact they we are gay." _They are gay? Gay? YES!_ Jeff didn't purposefully do an external happy dance… now everyone was looking at him funny. "Well damn, I know where my limits are but you know Hummel and Sterling and very much available" Santana winked after that and started talking to Brittany again.

Jeff sputtered while Kurt not so kindly stuck his middle finger up at Santana. "Satan, play nice" She just smiled evilly at the two and went about her business. Kurt and Jeff had just got into a discussion on which cover of Vogue was the best when Blaine and Nick thought that they would go and join the two, now flustered boys. Blaine was the first to speak up "So we never caught your name" Jeff held back a chuckle because the look on Kurt's face was just priceless. "My n-names Kurt." Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to shake but Kurt just stared at it dumbfounded. "Uh, Kurt deary Blaine wants you to shake his hand…" Kurt just glared at Jeff and shook Blaine's hand telling him some lame apology.

"So Jeff, what do you like to do?" _Why did Nick care?_ "I like singing and dancing. When I'm not doing either of those I read and work on Chemistry, what about you?" Nick just shrugged "I like to sing, but I really can't dance. You do Chemistry for fun?" Nick looked at Jeff like he had four heads._ Good going Jeff, no he thinks you're a nerd._"Yeah, I do. Keeps my brain at its busiest" _Wow Nick has such a pretty smile_. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the boy asking to see his schedule, turns out that they had Spanish, Chemistry, Gym, English, and Glee Club together._ Oh Jeff's in my Gym class, eh? God, Nick get your mind out of the gutter. He's probably not interested anyway._"Haha, we have quite a few classes together!" Nick felt creepy saying that but it had already slipped out. "Yeah, and lucky for us the teachers here don't do seating arrangements, we could sit together, I mean i-if you would like to, I didn't mean to make it seem like-" Nick just laughed at Jeff's rambling "I would love to sit next to you." The smile just made Jeff's heart melt.

As they were starting a new conversation the bell signifying first period rang. The New Directions said quick goodbyes and went to their classes.

_Well dear Jeffy boy, today oughta be an interesting day._

TBC


	3. Slushy Facials

Jeff went all day thinking about Nick, he even caught himself staring at the boy in the classes they shared together. Half the day was over and it was now lunch time. _No one _in Glee club liked lunch, especially Kurt and Jeff. The term 'loser' was tossed at all of them but the homophobic slurs like 'fags' 'fairies' and much more were thrown at the two boys. So far though they hadn't seen any of the football players, but of course that didn't last too long...

While the New Directions were all getting seated at the lunch table they shared, the cafeteria doors swung open revealing the whole football team, automatically everyone shrunk down, well all besides two...

"Hey Fairies! Looks like you two have recruited two more fags to the fairy parade! Well let's make their first day as McKinley's new fairy losers a memorable one..." _Splash_. Nick and Blaine looked beyond furious, but still slightly confused.

"So, I take it you guys don't like gays?" _Blaine you don't know what you're getting into... _the whole glee club stared at the boy like he was crazy, well Kurt was looking at him with awe, but that's beside the point. "You bet your faggot ass I don't like gays, it's absolutely disgusting!" _Leave it for Karofsky to be such an asshole to someone on their first day._ "Listen here, Meat-head! You better not even breath in my direction if you know what's good for you." Blaine practically growled. "Oh really?" The humor in his voice was evident; no one knew what to do... "Yes, really." Karofsky just laughed, him and his little football friend until someone's fist collided with Karofsky jaw. _Oh my god... did he just- _Karofsky was stunned for a total of two minutes after Nick had punched him, and it didn't seem as if he was planning on backing down anytime soon. Nick was pissed, beyond it actually... _He looks hot so angry and- __Jeff, this is no time for your dirty mind to wonder._ "I'll get you fairies, you better watch yourselves" _I'd be damsel in distress any day especially if it meant Karofsky getting the shit beat out of him. _

"We might want to get the slushies out of your hair before it gets too much drier...we can use the bathroom in the choir room." Nick and Blaine just stood up and followed Kurt "Jeff, come on I can't wash two peoples hair at the same time!"_ Yay! _"Oh right, sorry" The four boys walked to the choir room to see Mr. Schue sitting there with the lovely, yet crazy guidance counselor. The two looked up at the four boys and rushed over to them and apologized, but Nick and Blaine just kept walking wanting nothing to do with them. Jeff went to the little cubby where they kept the face wash and hair product and walked back over to the boys "Do this happen to you a lot?" Nick's gaze on Jeff was too intense for Jeff to handle. "Uh, y-yeah. Quite a bit…. sit back" "Does it happen to all of the Glee clubbers?" _Oh Blaine, if only you knew….. _Kurt could answer his questions. Suddenly Jeff felt a thumb rub a across my cheek…it was Nick. "Wha-?" _Oh shit, I'm crying. _"Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" Jeff just wiped the tears that fell and shook his head; continuing to wash Nick's hair. _His hair is so soft….. _"You have really nice hair." Nick just smiled and said a small thank you. "You should be a masseuse; your fingers are like heaven on my scalp. Jeff blushed a deep red. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick with my dancing dreams for now" _Is he pouting? Aw he's so cute…. _"What a shame I'd pay lots of money for a massage." Nick's cheeks pinked a little bit, which in Jeff's mind made him look adorable. "I uh, didn't mean it like that I j-just-" _He's rambling; I swear this guy couldn't get any cuter. _"Don't worry about it; I know I have magic fingers." Jeff's smirk only made Nick blush more. Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing glance as they watched the two absently flirt with each other.

"You guys might want to know something about being in this school's glee club _and_ being gay; it's not accepted here, as you already figured out. I'm so sorry that we forgot to warn you" Kurt explained "But, you guys standing up to Karofsky may or may not have made the situation better or worse, but it took courage" "Yeah, better than anything we've done."

Later during Glee club Puck, Finn, Sam, and Mike all complemented Nick and Blaine on them standing up to the dumb meat-head. "PORCELAIN, ARETHA, AND GOLDIE LOCKS!" Mercedes, Kurt, and Jeff's head shot up "Yes Coach Sylvester?" "In your uniforms and show Schuester the song I taught you!" All three of them kind of just looked at each other until Sue raised he megaphone to yell; the three shot up and changed into their cheerios uniforms. "Oh god, Kurt! This is going to be so embarrassing….." Kurt just nodded.

"You two are in for a very _pleasant _surprise" Blaine and Nick raised their eyebrows at the smirking Santana. "Oh you'll see" As soon as she said it Mercedes, Jeff, and Kurt came back; clad in very tight fitting cheerleading uniforms.

Nick and Blaine couldn't believe their eyes…..

_Good God Almighty. _


	4. I Wanna See Your Peacock

Wolf-whistles and cat calls rang through the choir room as Kurt, Jeff, and Mercedes walked into the room. Blaine and Nick were still in shock over the two male cheerleaders. Nick felt his pants tighten at the sight of Jeff. _He looks so goddamn hot; the things I would do to him would and should be illegal. _

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock**

Jeff and Kurt stood straight up with their heads down while Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes sang

**Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hidin' underneath **

Kurt and Jeff moved their hips perfectly in sync as Brittany and Santana ran their hands down to the edge of the boys cheerleading pants before waltzing away

**What's up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard its beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote **

The two boys moved up towards the girls swaying their hips before spinning and dipping them as Mercedes continued to sing

**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'**

Jeff, Brittany, and Santana were singing back up as Kurt and Mercedes sang, but the next part Jeff sang with Brittany

**Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
What you waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you hidin' underneath  
**

_Screw Jeff being a masseuse, I'd rather him be dancing; especially if he continues moving his body like that_

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya**

As the song ended everyone clapped; clearly impressed with the performance. Jeff and Kurt practically ran to get changed out of their uniforms.

"Kurt, I can't believe we just did that" Jeff was still embarrassed that he danced in front of his newfound crush like that. "Aw, why is that Jeffy? Embarrassed that Nick saw it? Because to be honest, he looked like he enjoyed the show- if you know what I mean" Jeff flicked Kurt off and got changed out of his uniform. _If only I were more shameless. _

When they returned to the room all their friends complimented them on the song choice and dancing; all but Rachael. **  
**"Mr. Schue, as entertaining as that was; it was highly inappropriate for school and I for one think Principal Figgins should hear about it" They all just rolled their eyes and told Rachael to shove it. Nick would be lying if he said that he didn't like the performance, he _loved _it. So he thought he'd let Jeff know that.

Jeff felt someone's breath go over his neck. It was Nick.

"Jeff, that performance was _really_ amazing. You never said anything about being a cheerleader…."

"Thanks, N-Nick. I never said anything because you never asked." _Is this considered flirting? Oh well. _"Well, it's not every day I meet cheerleaders, especially male ones." Nick smirked up at a blushing Jeff. Jeff wanted to change the subject and change it fast.

"So how was your first day here at Hell? Oh, I mean McKinley." Nick laughed at Jeff's lame joke. Jeff had already decided that Nick's laugh was his favorite thing about the boy.

"It was pretty alright, even with a slushy getting thrown at me" _But I got a hair wash out of it. _Nick thought "How do you deal with that all the time? It must get annoying…" Nick was still concerned about earlier when the blonde had teared up while they were talking about it.

Jeff sighed "It's not annoying per say, it's just plain cruel. Kurt and I _were_ the only two openly gay people at this school and no one seemed or well seems to be okay with that. Fucking homophobes." Nick shot Jeff a sympathetic smile.

"Jeff, I'll be right back." Nick walked over to Blaine –interrupting his conversation with Kurt- and whispered something in his ear, and Blaine just nodded. Nick walked back over to Jeff looking slightly nervous.

"Jeff, Blaine and I are going to the Lima Bean to meet up with some friend later today…. Blaine's asking Kurt to go with him so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." _To meet his friends? _"Yeah sure sounds fun! I'm assuming your friends from Dalton, yes?

"Of course! Where should I have Blaine drive me to pick you up at?" Nick was excited that he got to spend more time with the blonde boy. "Kurt's, I live there with him so it will always be Kurt's house." Nick smiled even though he was confused.

_Why does Jeff live with Kurt? _


	5. The Lima Bean

"Jeff! I have no clue what to wear!" Kurt was now in his room freaking over what to wear to the Lima Bean tonight. "It doesn't matter Kurt, but hurry up they will be here soon. Like 10 minutes soon." Kurt huffed away picking a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white polo. Jeff was wearing dark wash jeans with a blue button up.

"Does this look alright?" Kurt was very nervous about meeting Blaine and Nick's friends.  
"Yes, Kurt. You look great."

Kurt and Jeff were ready in perfect time, just as they finished the 2 boys were ringing the doorbell.

Kurt started to panic pushing Jeff to answer the door saying that he needs to review his outfit.

"Hey! Uh, Kurt has to –his words not mine- review his outfit so he'll be right back, you guys can come inside for a second if you want." Nick and Blaine smiled and stepped inside the house.

"Kurt! Come on, it should only take a few seconds to review a damn outfit!" Jeff was yelling at Kurt from the bottom of the stairs. "You can't rush perfection Jeff, now shut up I'm done" Kurt was now bouncing down the stairs.

"Bout damn time Hummel! By the way, you can rush perfection, have you seen me yet?" Jeff twirled around to make his point; Kurt stuck his tongue out at the taller blonde.

"Sorry about that you guys, Kurt's ready now." The two boys were laughing at the previous actions of the other two and escorted them to the vehicle. "Kurt you can sit up front with Blaine if you would like; I'll sit in the back with Jeff." _You can do so much more than just sit back there with me- a few more things come to my mind._

Kurt smiled at Nick and sat in the passenger's seat next to Blaine. While Kurt and Blaine were talking about if Lady Gaga was better than Katy Perry, Nick started a conversation with Jeff.

"So Jeff…. Why do you live with Kurt?" The question caught Jeff off-guard but answered none the less.  
"Well, Kurt and I have been best friends since we were about 5 or 6, besides him and his dad, my parents were the only other people who cared about me. My other family members did not like me, I ruined their "perfect family" image, I suppose. But anyway, my parents passed away when I was 9 in an awful car crash and none of my family would take care of me after. I was at risk of having to go to a foster home with a bunch of people I didn't know, but Kurt's dad adopted me before that could happen and that's why I live with Kurt." Jeff shot Nick a smile afterward to show that he was alright.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Nick felt awful for bringing it up. _Why couldn't have you just kept your mouth shut! _ "Oh don't worry about it. It's fine really. The past is in the past." Nick nodded his head in understanding.

Blaine and Kurt were still talking about who was better, well more like screaming at each other. Jeff and Nick were in the back clutching their sides in laughter at the two boys' heated argument. Soon enough they reached the Lima Bean. It looked decently busy.

"Well everyone we are here!" Blaine exclaimed from the front seat. "I have to warn you two, our friends are extremely….. overbearing." They all laughed before walking through the front door of the little coffee place.

"NICK, BLAINE OVER HERE!" Nick and Blaine laughed dragging Jeff and Kurt over to their friends.

"Hey guys, this is Jeff and Kurt." All of the blazered guys raised an eyebrow at the two boys and smirked. _What did I get myself into? _Jeff thought.

"Hi there, my name is Trent, and these guys are Wes, David, Sebastian, Beatz, Thad, and Flint." All of the Dalton boys waved at them while the four sat down.

"Nick, I'm going to go get some coffee real quick" But before Jeff even had the chance to stand up Nick said okay and said he was going to come with. The boys made kissy faces and whipping motions at Nick, Nick flicked them off, they all started laughing. Even Kurt.

"Can I get a Light Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino" Jeff loved anything with peppermint. Nick orders a Caramel Frappuccino. Jeff goes to reach for his wallet to pay for his drink but Nick gives the clerk enough to pay for them both. "No Nick, I have plenty of money to pay for my own drink." _He's so sweet…..Jeff you have to stop thinking like this. _"Don't worry about it Jeff, I've got it." Nick smiles at Jeff's bitch glare.

The two went back to the table and started talking to the blazered boys. While Blaine and Nick started talking to their friends, the boy Trent started talking to Jeff and Kurt. "So, Jeff and Kurt….you like them don't you?" The two boys stared at Trent with wide eyes. "W-hat are you t-talking about?" Trent smirked. "Kurt, you and Blaine would make an adorable couple, and Jeff you and Nick would make a hot as hell couple." Jeff and Kurt blushed not daring to glance at the two brunettes. "Honestly Trent, we just met them today…." Trent rolled his eyes.

"So Blaine and Nick, how was your first day at McKinley?" Wes asked.

"Really good, _Wesley. _Even though we got slushies thrown at us." Nick said.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once.

"Yeah, all over our face, but Jeff and Kurt helped us get all of it out of our hair. I guess it's a reoccurring thing there."

"Yeah, but Nick punched him in the face. It was pretty awesome." Kurt and Trent laughed at Jeff's stupid statement and at the fact Nick was blushing.

The rest of the visit was nice, The Warblers and Jeff and Kurt got to know each other. They even invited the two to Thad's birthday party over the weekend.

Nick and Blaine dropped the two off at their house and thanked them for coming with them and told them that they'd see them tomorrow.

Kurt and Jeff were so happy; the day had gone by so well nothing good bring their mood down. They went straight to bed hoping it would make tomorrow come quicker.


	6. A Warbler Party

Tonight was the night of Thad's party; Blaine and Nick were nervous. They knew what Thad parties brought; drinking, dancing, and games. None of them are the least bit appropriate. The two boys were worried that their friends would scare off Kurt and Jeff. They tried to warn the boys in Glee Club but they blew it off and just chuckled not even caring about it.

Kurt and Jeff pulled up to Thad's house, well more like mansion. There were already 3 or 4 cars parked in the drive way. The two walked up the pathway and rang the door bell. Thad open the door smiling like an idiot.

"YAY, YOU GUYS CAME!" Thad was obviously already a bit tipsy. The boys looked at each other. _Well tonight outta be interesting. _Jeff laughed and Kurt replied "Of course Thad, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy Birthday, by the way."

Thad pushed them into the house and handed them both a beer and yelled at them to drink up.

Blaine and Nick came down the stairs of Thad's house and saw Jeff and Kurt standing and drinking. Nick's jaw dropped when he saw Jeff, Blaine had to pull him over there and started a small conversation.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Blaine smiled

"Great actually, it's nice to go out to a party once in a while… the last party we went to was at Rachael's and we both got totally trashed." Kurt looked horrified when Jeff said that, he didn't want Blaine to think he was a heavy drinker.

Blaine was surprised to hear that but none-the-less laughed.

"Listen here, party bitches! We are going to start with the games! Come get in a circle for a little game of Strip Truth or Dare!" Thad slurred

Jeff and Kurt thought about dashing at that moment but a drunk Thad pulled them to the forming circle.

Wes grabbed an empty beer bottle while Thad explained the rules. "You don't do the truth or dare you take off an article of clothing."

Wes span first, it landed on Blaine. Wes smirked. "Truth or Dare, Blaine-y." "Dare."

"I dare you to….. give Kurt a lap dance for 1 minute in nothing but your underwear!" Kurt turned tomato red. Blaine thought about it for a second and decided _what the hell_? He got up and stripped his clothes off strutting over the Kurt who gulped. He knew what was about to happen. Kurt saw Jeff take out his phone saying something along the lines of "Santana will love this"

Blaine climbed onto Kurt's lap and started to shake his hips slowly. Barely applying pressure at first, but then increased the pressure as seconds passed. Kurt was getting too turned on for his liking. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and completely sat down on Kurt and rolled his hips, causing Kurt to softly moan. Blaine was about to close the gap between them, but David called time and Blaine climbed off putting his clothes back on.

It was Blaine's turn to spin the bottle, it landed on Thad who was more drunk than he was 5 minutes before hand. "Truth"

Blaine raised an eyebrow "Who was your first kiss?" "Sandy Agron."

The game went on with stupid questions and petty dares, no one crossing lines that Thad wanted to be crossed.

Thad got bored of the game; no one was getting naked or doing anything ridiculous.

"LISTEN! WE'RE GONNA PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE, BITCHES!" Everyone groaned and Thad simply span the bottle. The Warblers laughed because it landed on Beatz. Thad full forced kissed Beatz, on the lips. All of the boys either "oooohed" or made cat calls at the two. After what seemed like forever the boys stopped kissing and Beatz gave the bottle a little flick…..landed on a boy which Kurt and Jeff had not yet been introduced to. Beatz kissed the boy's hand and the boy span the bottle.

Kurt's eyes went wide; _this is just a game Kurt calm down. _"DAYUM HUMMEL! You're just getting all the loves tonight aren't ya?" Kurt glared at Wes. The still unknown boy went over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips and tried to deepen the kiss but Kurt stopped it. The boy leaned down to Kurt's ear "My names Sebastian. It was _very _nice to meet you." _Sebastian _whispered and openly winked at the flustered boy.

Blaine was beyond jealous. _At least Kurt stopped it before he could deepen the kiss. That means something right? _

David sensed the tension in the circle and suggested that all the boys dance and drink up some more.

Nick pulled Jeff up off the floor and the two headed towards the "dance floor" as Thad called it.

Wes blasted music that no one seemed to know, but it had a dance beat to it so no one really cared. Jeff span Nick around to where Nick's back was against his chest. Jeff standing grinding against Nick; gyrating his hips to the beat. Nick wrapped one arm around Jeff's neck, threading his hair through his fingers. As things got a little more heated, Nick moaned at the friction their dancing was causing. Jeff turned Nick around so they were facing each other. Both boys were turned on by one another.

They started grinding their erections together, eliciting a moan from them both. Nick wrapped his arms Jeff's neck and Jeff pulled their hips together. Nick kissed Jeff's neck and sucked on his collar bone. Jeff moaned quite loudly, causing everyone to look at the two boys.

Trent yelled out "GET SOME JEFF!" While the other boys either cat called or told the boys to get a room. The two stopped, both with equally noticeable bulges in their pants.

Blaine was getting tired of Sebastian flirting with Kurt. Kurt wasn't enjoying it one bit, he told the boy multiple times to leave him alone. Kurt's voice pulled him out of thought "Is he always like that?" Blaine laughed "Yes, he's the Dalton slut. I mean he's decently nice, but he's quite the slut." Kurt chuckled at Blaine, mostly because his words were slurring together.

Kurt and Blaine were talking when a certain sly Warbler came up to Kurt and started kissing his neck. Kurt's eyes went wide but he reacted quickly. _Slam. _Kurt started yelling after he had punched Sebastian in the face. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, _SEBASTIAN. _IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED BY NOW I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME YOU, SEETHY CREEP." With that Kurt stormed away. Blaine stared at Sebastian before chuckling, leaving him to find his angered crush.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine was nervous; he didn't want to anger Kurt anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little annoyed….. I feel kind of bad now." Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic smile.

"Don't, he'll be fine." Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's. Kurt blushed at the gesture when Blaine didn't let go. Blaine started to inch closer to Kurt until a door slammed open and in sauntered Jeff and Nick looking extremely tired.

"Kurtsie, M' tired." Jeff mumbled. Nick laughed and told the boys to get out of the room so they could sleep.

Kurt and Blaine went to the room next door and laid down on the bed. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt and fell asleep almost immediately. Kurt placed a light kiss on Blaine's forehead before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**-The morning after-**

Jeff felt like someone had been hitting him in the head with a hammer when he woke up. It took him a second to realize that his was sharing the bed with someone….. _Nick._

Jeff blushed; he shook Nick by the shoulders to attempt to wake the boy up.

"Mom, five more minutes!" Nick groaned and flipped over.

"Nicky, you got to get up." Jeff said softly.

"Oh good morning, Jeff." Nick was still waking up when he noticed that him and Jeff woke up in the same bed.

"We didn't do anything, ya know… last night?" Jeff felt bad for laughing. He didn't really know much of what happened last night but one thing he was sure of was that he and Nick did nothing like that. _Unfortunately. _

"No, if you hadn't noticed we both still have clothes on." Nick blushed when he realized what he had insinuated.

Jeff and Nick went down to the living room to see that not too many people were still there, just them, Kurt, Blaine, Trent, Wes, David, and of course Thad.

"Well, well. It's nice to see that the two sleeping beauties finally woke up." Wes chuckled at his own stupid joke.

"Wes, they must have gotten tuckered out from all the dancing last night." Trent smirked over at the boys while everyone laughed. Nick and Jeff raised an eyebrow at each other. "Whatever, Trent."

Thad was kind enough to make the boys breakfast, but right after breakfast Kurt and Jeff had to leave.

"Bye guys! Thanks for inviting us to the party!"

"Bye Kurt, bye Jeff! See you guys on Monday!"

When Kurt and Jeff arrived to their house they realized that they weren't alone.

All of the New Directions were there. _This should be fun..._


	7. Hickeys and Sweet Dolphin Kisses

Jeff and Kurt walked into their house to see their step-brother and the rest of the New Directions sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked, they all knew the he and Kurt were going to a party.

"Oh nothing, we were just waiting for you guys to get back… by the way Jeff; nice hickey." Santana winked at the tall blond boy.

Jeff turned a violent shade of red as everyone gathered around him to inspect the love bite.

"Who gave you that hickey Jeff?" Tina asked, she was clearly interested, as were the rest of his friends.

"I have to call Trent." Jeff ran out of the room to call Trent.

"_Hello, Trent speaking." _Trent's chipper voice rang through the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Jeff was panicking; he didn't remember how he had gotten the hickey. All he heard was laughter.

"_What do you mean Jeff?"_ Trent was still giggling

"Well, _Trent_ I have a hickey the size of Texas on my neck. I would _love _to know how it got there!"

"_Here, I let you talk to the person who gave you that nice hickey." _

"Wait! Am I on speaker phone?" Jeff was pissed; he hoped Nick wasn't there to hear how Jeff was making an idiot of himself.

"_Why, yes you are! Now let me go get the boy who is responsible for the hickey." _

Jeff was full on freaking out now. _Why couldn't Trent just tell me who gave me the hickey._

"_**Hello?" **_

Jeff quickly recognized the voice. It belonged to the infamous Nick Duval.

"Oh, uh, h-hi Nick." Jeff didn't care that he stuttered he just found out that Nick gave him a hickey and he couldn't remember how it happened.

"_**Jeff, I am so sorry about the hickey. I-" **_Nick sighed over the phone.

"Nick, its fine. Did Trent tell you how it happened?" Jeff was curious on what went on between them.

"_**Yeah, apparently we were uh, dancing, and we got carried away. Me more so than you." **_

Jeff could practically hear Nick's blush. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Nick. Its fine, I was just wondering. Normally I don't have hickeys."

"_**Sorry about that…"**_

Jeff smiled. "Don't be, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"_**Yeah, okay. Bye Jeff! Have a good day."**_

Jeff felt his heart jump in his chest.

"Bye Nick."

Jeff hung up the phone and walked back to his friends, who all raised their eyebrows at him. He chooses to ignore the motion and sit in between Santana and Brittany.

"So, who gave you the monster hickey dude?" Puck asked.

"Uh… Nick." Jeff found his shoes very interesting after he told them.

"No. Way. White boy, you got some explaining to do." Mercedes said; Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Rachael, Santana, and Kurt all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess we were dancing at Thad's party and it got a little… intense?" The guys eyed him warily. Finn looked livid.

"He didn't touch you right? I swear if he did I will kick his little prep school ass." Everyone stared wide-eyed at Finn. Jeff was touched that Finn was treating him like a little brother. Well, sister but whatever.

"No Finn. Nothing more than that happened. We must have gone to sleep not long after." Jeff saw Santana wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

"Just slept, Santana." Jeff laughed as the Latin girl pouted.

They rest of the day went on without a single word about Jeff's hickey.

**-Monday Morning. At School-**

Kurt and Jeff were walking down the hall when they got a cold slushy facial.

"What the hell?" Jeff exclaimed. The two boys hadn't been at school for more than two damn minutes.

"That's what you get you stupid fags." Karofsky slammed Jeff into the locker, hard enough to make Jeff scream out in pain. The group of Neanderthals walked away laughing at what they had just done.

Kurt rushed Jeff into the choir room so they could get cleaned up. Unfortunately for them all the glee kids were in there as well.

Mercedes and Tina ran up to them first.

"Oh my god you guys! Are you okay?"

Kurt had to answer; Jeff felt that he was going to cry at any moment. He was slammed right against the notch attached to the lockers. He knew it would probably be a bruise soon.

"Come on Jeff, here's your spare shirt." Jeff gave Kurt a small thank you.

Not really thinking his actions through Jeff just took his shirt off in the middle of the choir room, all his friends gaped at him. Before he could slip his shirt back on Santana and Puck walked up to him and stopped him from doing so.

"Who the hell did this to you, Jeff?" _Oh shit, I must bruise really fast. _

"Uh, it's nothing. Just dumb Karofsky, he slammed me into the locker notch." It scared Nick that Jeff was blowing this off like it was nothing.

Nick stood up, storming out of the class with Blaine, Puck, Mike, Sam, Finn, and Artie following closely behind.

Jeff didn't want them to get in trouble for him. He didn't think he was worth the protection.

"Guys! Get back in here please!" No one listened to Jeff's pleas to come back. They were all going to settle the score with Karofsky.

All the girls and Kurt pulled Jeff into a hug and took him to the sinks and washed his hair so he would be free of slushy. Jeff slipped his shirt on and sat on the floor and started to sob. All the girls were startled. They had never seen Jeff so upset before, he was normally so happy and bubbly. The girls all surrounded him and rubbed his back comfortingly whispering sweet things into his ears.

**-Meanwhile with the boys-**

All of the guys were pissed. Scratch that, they were all furious. They stormed into the locker room where they immediately saw Karofsky and his dick head friends.

"Hey Karofsky!" Finn screamed. He was done with his little brothers being picked on because they were gay.

"What do you ladies want?" Karofsky said nonchalantly.

Nick was through with his little game, he could make fun of Nick and slushy Nick all he wanted to, but the jock wasn't getting away with hurting Jeff. Before anyone knew what was happening Nick was on top of Karofsky punching him in the face. Coach Beiste came in and stopped the fight; everyone else was struggling to get the short brunet off of Karofsky.

"What is going on in here?" Coach Beiste's voice boomed throughout the locker room. Karofsky was the first to speak up.

"Don't worry Coach we are even. We both got good punches in."

Coach Beiste didn't push the conversation any further.

Karofsky was right; he socked Nick right in the eye. Nick's eye was already swelling, he could feel it.

All of the boys walked back to the Choir room to see the girls and Kurt surrounding a sobbing Jeff.

Nick ran over to the boy and crouched down in front of him.

"Jeffy, it's okay." Jeff let out another sob. He looked up at Nick and saw how swollen Nick's eye was.

"OH MY G-G-GOD N-NICK. YOUR EYE!" Jeff was sobbing twenty times harder now.

"Don't worry about me. I got in a lot more punches than I received." Nick's words didn't really soothe Jeff.

Nick sat directly next to the tall blond boy and hugged around his middle. Jeff turned fully facing Nick and sobbed into his shoulder. All of the members of the New Directions watched the two boys sadly, wishing they could do something.

"Jeff, I swear everything is fine. _Please _stop crying. You are too handsome to cry." What Nick said got Jeff to smile a little bit. Jeff went from full blown sobbing to sniffles every now and then. Jeff looked up at everyone and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying so much today guys…" Jeff apologized. Jeff hated to cry, especially in front of people.

"Jeffery Sterling. Don't you dare apologize to us. You were hurting Jeff, you don't have to say sorry for that." Rachael said with a sincere voice.

"Man-hands is right." Santana said. Rachael glared at Santana for the nickname.

"Dolphin, please don't be sad." Brittany had tears in her eyes as she talked to Jeff. "They don't know how awesome you are and one day when they are all alone you will have a dolphin husband giving you all kinds of sweet boy kisses." Jeff just engulfed Brittany into a tight hug. He loved the blonde girl like a sister he never had. She always cheered him up.

"Don't worry Britt, I'm okay now. Thank you." Jeff turned to everyone. "Thank you guys so much. Especially you, Nick." Nick had gotten an ice pack for his eye but none-the-less he pulled Jeff into a hug.

"Anytime, Jeff." Nick pulled away and kissed Jeff softly on the cheek. All the girls cooed at Nick's actions while Jeff just blushed and looked down.

The bell rang telling them it was time for class. Nick walked Jeff to his first period class before walking to his own. Jeff had serious butterflies when he was around Nick. He couldn't think straight, his heart practically melted every time he smiled or laughed. Jeff was falling for his new friend and he knew that he wouldn't be able to help it.

Nick walked to his first period class. He saw and heard all of the people talking about the incident this morning. _News travels fast here. _He was happy with what he did to Karofsky. Nick wants to make sure everyone knows that if they mess with Jeff, Nick will gladly kick their ass. Nick liked Jeff a lot, he knew he was falling for the blond boy, but he didn't care. Jeff made him happy.

It was time for gym, one of the classes that Nick and Jeff shared. They were both happy to hear that they were only being made to run a lap around the gym and after they finished they could do whatever they wanted. The blond and brunet made sure to run quickly so they could sit and talk.

"How are you feeling, Jeff?" Nick was concerned about Jeff. Nick didn't want a single person to lay a finger on Jeff.

"Better, my back is still a little sore. It's nothing I can't handle." Jeff seemed too nonchalant about the topic. This worried Nick even more, _nothing he can't handle? _

"Okay, if you need anything just say so okay?" Jeff nodded. He and Nick got up to get dressed back into their normal clothes.

"I'll see you in Glee, Nicky!" Nick's heart fluttered at Jeff's nickname for him. No one could get the smile off Nick's face.

**-End of the day; Glee club- **

Jeff and Brittany were the first two to make it to the choir room. They always were. They sat around and talked until everyone else got there.

"Jeffy, Nick's a dolphin like you, right?" Jeff couldn't help but smile at Brittany. She was so sweet and innocent; it was those qualities that Jeff loved most about her.

"Yes Britt. Nick's a dolphin, too. So is Blaine." Brittany smile at the news Jeff told her.

"Well, Blaine is Kurt's dolphin. They are always looking at each other." Jeff laughed at Brittany's comment. Kurt and Blaine were always looking at each other.

"That's very true, Britt. I think they like each other." Brittney giggled brightly.

"What about Nick, Jeffy? Do you like him? He seems to like you a lot." Jeff blushed

"Uh, yeah sweetie. I like Nick, like a lot." Brittany smiled widely at Jeff.

"YAY! I can't wait till you two become a lovely dolphin couple." Jeff smiled warmly at Brittany.

"Me too, Britt." Just as Jeff and Brittany finished their conversation the rest of the Glee club members piled in followed by Mr. Schue.

Jeff and Brittany got off the floor and took their seats; Jeff next to Nick, Brittany with Santana.

"Guys, I'm excited for this week's assignment." Mr. Schue exclaimed. Mr. Schue walked up to the bored and wrote the word 'Sex' on it.

Everyone looked at each other, they were confused.

"I know you guys are confused, but I have a reasoning for this. It seems to me that none of you take sex seriously, and since we have no Sex Ed class this week will be like a Sex Ed class. Okay?"

They all nodded their heads and let Mr. Schue continue. For the first time today Mr. Schue looked at his students, specifically Nick.

"My lord, Nick! What happened to your eye!" Mr. Schue looked worriedly at Nick.

"Just got into a little scuffle this morning, don't worry though I'm fine." Nick didn't want his teacher to worry.

"Well, okay, if you say so." Mr. Schue went back to talking about how teenagers had sexual urges and what not.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeff fidget in his seat.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, sex is just such an awkward subject. Burt gave Kurt and I this talk but the gay version when we came out." Nick chuckled at Jeff.

"Mr. Schue, can the gay kids leave. We clearly don't need to know about heterosexual sex and pregnancy…" Kurt interrupted.

"No Kurt. You all need to know about this, I was just about to talk about STD's." Kurt looked _thrilled._ Kurt wanted to leave; he was so awkward with the topic of sex.

Mr. Schue continued on with his teaching until practice was over. As soon as it was over, everyone piled out of the room and busted out in hysterics.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he just had that conversation with us." Santana laughed.

They all turned to leave but Nick caught Jeff's wrist.

"Hey, Jeff?" Nick glanced at Jeff nervously.

"Yes?" Jeff noticed Nick's nervousness.

"Well, my parents want to meet you, so we were wondering if you wanted to come over to my house Wednesday for dinner." Nick smiled when he finished.

"Yeah, of course Nicky. Why do they want to meet me though?" Nick laughed at Jeff's confusion.

"I told them about you and how amazing you were. I have to warn you though, my older brother Jason is down this week with his girlfriend, they are absolutely strange." Jeff laughed at Nick; Jeff knew strange, Finn was his step-brother after all.

"I would love to meet your family." Jeff smiled warmly at Nick and all of a sudden Nick squished him in a hug, thanked him and ran off.

Jeff walked over to Kurt's car where Finn and Kurt had just watched him and Nick.

"So why is he all excited?" Finn asked, his voice strongly laced with confusion and curiosity.

"He asked me over for dinner to meet his parents Wednesday and I said yes." Jeff smiled at the thought.

Kurt squealed loudly. "Oh my god, Jeff! That's great." Kurt turned around and smiled at Jeff.

**-At the Hummel-Hudson household- **

Jeff saw that Carole and Burt were already home from work and walked in to ask them about Wednesday.

"Burt, Carole do you think I could go over to a friend's house Wednesday for dinner?" Jeff asked tentatively.

"Of course, sweetie. Which friend is it?" Carole asked Jeff sweetly.

"His name is Nick." Jeff smiled when he thought of Nick. This didn't go unnoticed by Burt.

"So this _friend_, he is just a friend right? Will his parents be home? Is he gay?" Burt threw questions at Jeff.

"Yeah, he's a really good friend, yes is parents will be home; they wanted to meet me, and yes he is gay." Jeff answered. Burt grunted.

"I guess that is fine. You have fun kiddo." Burt smiled and left Jeff alone in the kitchen with Carole.

Carole turned around and looked at Jeff and smiled.

"You like this Nick boy, don't you Jeff?" Jeff blushed but nodded. This made Carole do a small happy dance.

"What is he like?" Carole was always nice to Jeff. She treated him like he was her own.

"Oh god Carole, he is so sweet. You can't tell Burt this but, I got slushied again today and one of the football players slammed me against the locker, it hurt really badly, but any way… Kurt brought me to the choir room so we could get cleaned off and when I switched shirts I guess the bruise had already started forming and Nick and the rest of the Glee boys went to confront Karofsky and Nick beat him up, but got a black eye while doing so. He did that for me Carole! Then he came back into the choir room and hugged me and let me sob into his shoulder and told me I was too handsome to cry, and when I stopped crying he hugged me and kissed my cheek and walked me to my first period. Then throughout the day he'd ask me how I was feeling. Then after practice he asked me to dinner with his parents and his parents wanted to meet me because he told them quote unquote how amazing I was. When I said yes he was so happy and gave me a big hug and ran off. Carole, I think I'm falling for him."

When Jeff looked at Carole she was smiling but had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sweet heart! That is so sweet; I can't wait to meet this young man." Carole smiled and Jeff ran up to Kurt's room and knocked on the door.

Kurt opened the door and let Jeff in.

"Spill Kurt, what is up with you and Blaine?" Jeff asked pointedly at Kurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Kurt looked everywhere but at Jeff.

"Bullshit."

"Okay fine. Blaine asked me out today, BUT you can't tell anyone." Jeff did a happy dance.

"Why though? Do you guys not want everyone to know?" Kurt smiled at Jeff.

"We heard some of the other Glee kids scheming on how to get Blaine and I together, and we are curious with what they would come up with. Don't worry I already told Carole and Dad." Kurt was exploding with happiness.

"Kurt I'm so happy for you! You and Blaine make the cutest couple." Kurt blushed

"Jeff, I can't wait till you and Nick get together." Jeff smiled.

"I hope we do, he asked me to dinner to meet his parents; I'm so nervous." Kurt laughed and started to give Jeff advice.

"Just act like your normal self, the will love you. Plus, Nick will ask you out in no time." Kurt smirked at Jeff while Jeff's cheeks turned a pink color.

"We need to have a girl's night this Friday night." Jeff said. The two boys were going to have an interesting week, they could both sense it.

"That we are, well I'm going to bed, Jeff. See you tomorrow." Kurt waved sleepily.

"Okay, Kurt. Sleep tight!" Jeff walked to his room and for the first time in a while his dreams weren't nightmares, they were sweet dreams involving Nick.


	8. Apologies and Dinner

Jeff woke up the next morning happier than he has ever been. He got out of bed and got ready for school and met Kurt and Carole down stairs.

"Hey Kurtie! Excited to see your boyfriend today?" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows while Carole giggled.

"Har-har Jeffery. If you must know yes I am." Kurt said with a big smile. Jeff and Carole cooed at the boy.

Soon enough they heard loud foot step tread down the stairs.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Finn was a morning person, which that usually bothered Jeff but he was in a good mood himself.

"Hey Finn! How are you?" Finn looked taken aback by Jeff's happiness. Jeff was usually not a morning person.

"Whoa, you're happy bro. I'm great, you guys ready to head to school?" Finn smiled

"Yeah, we are let's go. Bye Carole!" Jeff and Kurt said together. They all gave Carole a kiss on the cheek and made their way out to the car.

**-At school-**

Finn, Kurt, and Jeff were walking through the parking lot when someone honked their horn. The three kind of looked around and then at each other and continued walking.

"Jesus, Mom! You'll meet him Wednesday. I never should have told you that was him." Nick blushed after his mom had embarrassed him like that.

"Oh sweetie, your grandmother and I just wanted to see what he looked like." Nick's mom pouted and his grandmother nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys could have waited until tomorrow for that… good thing none of them knew where the honk came from." Nick truly loved his mom and grandmother but they just loved to embarrass him.

"Okay, I suppose so, dear. Have a good day." Nick's mom gave Nick a peck on the cheek and drove off.

Nick looked down at his watch and saw he was fairly early today and made his way to the choir room. He walked in to see Rachael ranting about something or another and just walked past her and took a seat in between Brittany and Jeff.

"Hi Nick!" Brittany said as soon as Nick sat down next to her.

"Hi Brittany, how are you this morning?" Nick thought Brittany was the sweetest thing ever, he enjoyed talking to her.

"I'm okay, I think my cat Lord Tubbington started smoking. 'Tana is going to help me find his cigarette stash when school is over though. Right San?" Nick was confused to why her cat would be smoking but smiled warmly at the girl.

"Yeah, of course Britt. We will find his cigarettes." Santana smiled when the bubbly blonde girl wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Brittany turned back to Nick when he spoke to her.

"Well, Brittany I hope you find the cigarettes." Nick patted Brittany's shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Nick! Usually we do, he's not very good at hiding things." Nick laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm.

Nick turned around to see Jeff smiling at him. Nick and Jeff both blushed as they met each other's eyes.

"Hi, Jeffy. How are you doing?" Nick smiled when Jeff began to talk. _He seems to be in a better mood today._

"I'm great actually. I can't wait for tomorrow though" Jeff admitted shyly.

"Really? I-I mean me too. Thanks for agreeing to come over. Just another heads up my grandmother is going to be there too. She's equally as excited to meet you." Jeff blushed. _Why was Nick's family so keen on meeting him? _Jeff thought.

"That's great, Nicky. I can't wait to meet your family." Jeff smiled at the shorter brunet boy. Nick's heart did back flips when Jeff called him 'Nicky'

Brittany and Santana moved their seats so that they were sitting in front of the two boys.

"Jeffy, you're meeting Nick's family?" Brittany asked. She was always so curious.

"Yeah, Britt! I'm meeting them tomorrow; that reminds me… HEY KURT!" Kurt's turned around to glare at Jeff; he must have been having a nice conversation with Blaine.

"Are we doing the thing Friday night?" Kurt nodded and turned back to Blaine and started talking again.

Jeff got up in and stood in the middle of the choir room and got everyone's attention.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachael, Tina and Mercedes; would you guys like to come over Friday and spend the night?" All of the girls said yes immediately.

"That means you have to find somewhere else to go Finn, sorry." Finn pouted but it seemed that a light bulb flicked on in his head.

"Puck, dude; we should have a guys night while they have their girls night. Nick and Blaine you guys can come too." All the guys agreed, Jeff went down to sit in his seat next to Nick.

"Jeffy, I can't wait for our sleep over! You and Kurtie always throw the best sleep-overs." Brittany was practically bouncing with joy.

"So Nick, are you going to go to their guy's night?" Jeff almost laughed out loud when Nick pouted.

"Yeah, I guess. Since you didn't invite me to your girl's night." Jeff simply shrugged his shoulders.

"That's because the only boys aloud are Kurt and Jeff. We talk about boys most of the time anyway and we watch movies. Jeffy and San always try to get us to watch really scary movies but the rest of us are too scared." Brittany told Nick.

"Jeff, you like horror films?" Nick was shocked; Jeff didn't seem like the person to like those types of movies. Jeff blushed.

"Yeah, horror and Disney are my two favorite types of movies." Nick smiled at Jeff, Nick loved Disney movies, too.

Brittany and Santana continued talking to the boys until Karofsky and the rest of the foot ball team waltzed into the room with Coach Sue following right behind. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand as he saw the blond boy freeze. Sue pulled out her megaphone and yelled through it.

"Jocks! You are to say sorry to both Porcelain and Goldie Locks right this instant before I send a swat team of rabid dogs to your house in the middle of the night!" Karofsky and the rest of the jocks looked terrified; everyone was terrified of Sue.

"We're sorry." The apology sounded fake, which received a death glare from Sue, but all the boys ran out of the room.

"If they lay another hand on you two, you tell me okay?" Sue shouted. Kurt and Jeff nodded. Sue really cared about the two boys and wanted them to be safe. When Sue was finished she walked out of the room talking about working on another cheer.

Everyone in the room continued their conversations; Santana and Brittany turned back around and saw Jeff and Nick's intertwined fingers. Santana wasn't going to say anything, but Brittany was so excited.

"Nick, why are you holding Jeffy's hand?" Brittany asked her voice innocent as ever. Nick turned crimson, as did Jeff. They let go of each other's hands and Nick answered Brittany.

"He seemed scared when the jocks came into the room so I thought holding his hand would make him feel better." Nick could feel his face burning as he explained this to Brittany.

"Aw that is so sweet of you! Sometimes when San gets me to watch scary movies with her she cuddles with me so I don't get too scared." Brittany smiled at the thought and Santana blushed. Jeff raised his eyebrows at Santana but Santana looked everywhere else but Jeff.

"That's very sweet Brittany!"

The bell rang; the Glee kids had a pretty uneventful day. No locker slams, no nothing.

**-Glee club practice- **

Jeff had met up with Nick on his way to practice. When the two boys reached the room no one was in there, that meaning that they were early. Jeff walked to the middle of the room and sat on the floor, Nick followed closely behind.

"Nick, why did you tell your parent's about me?" This question was ringing through Jeff's head ever since Nick asked him if he wanted to go to dinner.

"Well, why not really… they asked me if I made any new friends; so I told them about you." Nick was blushing and he knew it. He didn't really want to admit to that to Jeff.

"Okay, well do you or your parent's need me to bring anything?" Jeff wanted to make sure the dinner went smoothly and that he impressed Nick's parents and grandmother.

"Nope, just bring you" _Just bring you? Really Nick? _Nick internally face-palmed for saying that.

The glee kids started to pile into the room signifying practice was starting.

Mr. Schue was still on the subject of Sex and he decided that we do the song "Like a Virgin" for our group number at the end of the week.

Mr. Schue brought in a hat with everyone's name in it and had people one by one pick a name; Brittany picked out Santana's name, Puck picked Rachael, Finn picked Quinn, Sam picked Mercedes, Nick picked Jeff, Blaine picked out Mike and Tina picked out Kurt. Artie told Mr. Schue that it was okay and that he would sit this one out.

They didn't start the choreography today they were going to leave it for during classes and Thursday after school.

**-At the Duval household- **

"Mom! I'M HOME!" Nick yelled through his house, his mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hi dear, how was your day at school?" Nick loved his mom, she accepted him right off the bat when he came out, and so did his dad.

"It was great mom, we got our group song assignment today, and well it's really like a group of duets… but whatever." Nick told his mom everything.

"Who are you working with, hunny? What song is it?"

"I'm working with Jeff and the song is 'Like A Virgin'" Nick's mom burst out into a fit of giggles, Nick rolled his eyes and told his mom he was going to go up stairs. His mom said okay and told him that Jason was up stairs.

Nick went up to his room to see Jason lying on his bed on his computer.

"Whatcha doin' big bro? I thought Candice was coming with you?" Nick hadn't seen his brother in quite a few weeks.

"Oh she'll be here tomorrow morning. Who is this Jeff kid that Grandma and Mom were talking about?" Jason smirked at Nick, knowing exactly who Jeff was.

"He's one of my friends, he's coming over tomorrow for dinner so don't embarrass me or I will punch you in the face." Nick threatened even though he would never hurt his brother.

"Yeah, friend, okay. Speaking of punches to the face… what's the story behind the black eye?" Nick launched into the full story on what happened and at the end Jason clapped. Nick rolled his eyes at Jason.

"Why are you clapping?"

"Oh, no reason. I just can't wait to meet the kid that you got a black eye for." Jason smirked again. Jason loved embarrassing his little brother.

Nick glared "Just remember what I said about embarrassing me…" Jason laughed at Nick's open threat and held his arms up in surrender.

The two boys caught up the rest of the night and watched movies.

**-At the Hummel-Hudson household- **

Blaine was coming over that night for dinner and Kurt was freaking out. Kurt had told everyone about his relationship with Blaine; they didn't want to keep it from their friends after all. The whole Glee club erupted with claps and joy.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Kurt ran down the stair and opened the door to see a dapper Blaine Anderson wearing a black button up and dark jeans. Kurt ushered him into the kitchen where everyone was setting the table.

Kurt cleared his throat to get everyone to look at him when they did he introduced Blaine. "Carole, Dad, this is Blaine." Carole went up to Blaine and wrapped him into a hug and said hello. Burt and Finn stood up from the table and asked if they could speak to Blaine alone. Blaine nodded and followed them to the living room.

"Dad, Finn! Be nice!" Burt just chuckled at his son.

"We will kiddo."

**-With Blaine, Finn, and Burt-**

"Okay listen here kid, my boy likes you a whole lot. You keep that smile on his face you won't have to meet any of my shot guns. Got it?" Blaine could tell that Burt was being serious.

"Uh, y-yes sir." Blaine tried not to stutter but Kurt's dad was intimidating. Burt smiled kindly at Blaine.

"Call me Burt, kid. Finn do you have anything to add?" Finn nodded.

"All of us Glee guys are going to give him a talk Friday night during guy's night." Burt laughed and walked away.

Dinner went smoothly; Blaine didn't talk unless he was spoken t though. When dinner was over Kurt excused himself and Blaine so they could go upstairs and watch a movie.

"Okay but, the door stays open!" Kurt blushed and nodded dragging Blaine upstairs to Kurt's room.

"Well, here we are my room." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine as he looked around Kurt's room.

"You have a very nice room, Kurt." Kurt said thank you and asked Blaine what movie he wanted to watch.

"Anything is okay with me, you pick." Kurt knew Blaine liked Harry Potter so he put in Deathly Hallows Part 1 and they watched it together.

"Blaine, thank you so much for coming over tonight. I hope my dad didn't scare you too much." Kurt felt bad that his dad gave Blaine the 'If you hurt my son' talk.

"No, it's fine Kurt. Your dad cares a lot about you." Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt on the forehead before saying goodbye and that he'd see him tomorrow.

_Good thing him, Jeff, and the girls were having a girl's night soon. _


	9. Bottoms Up

As Wednesday progressed, Jeff got more nervous. He really didn't want to mess up when he met Nick's parents; he even already had his outfit picked out at home. Nick was going to pick him up at 6, which gave Jeff plenty of time to get ready.

Jeff was currently sitting in the choir room last period with Brittany waiting for the rest of their friends to show up.

"Jeffy, do you want to warm up a bit?" Brittany, Jeff, and Mike were the best dancers in the New Directions and they all knew it.

"Sure Britt, what song do you want to warm up to today?" The two had a few songs that they had choreography for already.

"What about 'Bottoms Up'?" That was one of Jeff's top favorite songs to dance to.

"Yeah, of course. Let's get started." Jeff pressed play on the stereo. What neither of the two knew was that their friends were watching them dance.

**Yeah  
Its mister steal yo girl  
Its mister steal yo girl  
Ay girl ay girl ay girl  
Leggo**

Brittany and Jeff started off with simple small sways.

**Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up**

Brittany pressed herself against Jeff and they did a synchronized body roll.

**Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love it when you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up**

Both Brittany and Jeff did an elaborate foot step, that none of the other glee kids knew.

Nick's pants grew tighter by the second. Soon enough he was straining against his pants. Unfortunately for him, Santana saw his problem and started to laugh quietly at him.

"You okay there Nicky boy?" Santana smirked. Nick not so kindly flicked her off.

**You know what it is  
Girl we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket  
Girl I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me what you drank  
Tell me what you thank  
If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls  
Do you hear me?  
All around the world  
City to city  
Cheers to the girls  
Throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin' ass nigga you can  
Move to the move to the move to the side**

At the end of the chorus both Jeff and Brittany pulled their arms down to their hips and snapped their hips upwards.

Nick wanted to leave, he was painfully hard and Santana was still making fun of him for it. She was not letting him leave either.

When it got to Nicki Minaj's part Nick thought he was going to explode

**Can I get that tron  
Can I get that remmy  
Can I get that coke  
Can I get that henny  
Can I get that margarita on the rock rock rock  
Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim  
**  
Jeff swiveled his hips in time with Brittany's and ran his hands down his chest. Nick thought that his heart was going to stop right then and there.

As the song faded out the glee kids clapped causing Brittany and Jeff to jump.

"Holy shit you guys! You scared us." Jeff was sweaty from all of the dancing.

"Sorry, but you two are great dancers." Blaine complimented everyone else nodded.

Santana still had a grip on Nick's arm and pulled him over to where he always sat _next to Jeff. _He had to stick his book bag on his lap to hide his erection from the class.

_Dead kitties, dead puppies _Nick kept thinking about things other than Jeff so he could get his erection to go away.

"We are going to start with the dancing today for everyone but Brittany, Santana, Jeff, and Nick. You guys will have a special part, especially Jeff and Brittany." Mr. Schue said.

The 4 teens watched as everyone stumbled around falling and getting all flustered because of the dance moves. Sometimes the 4 had to hold back chuckles, especially when Rachael went to wrap her leg around Puck but ended up kneeing him right in the balls.

School was over and Jeff went straight home to get ready for dinner at Nick's house tonight. He took a shower and did his hair perfectly. He finished just before it was time for Nick to pick him up.

"Bye everyone, Nick's here! I'll be home later!" Before anyone could say anything Jeff was out the door.

"Hey Jeffy, you ready?" Nick was so sweet to Jeff.

"Yeah, let's go."

The drive to Nick's house was nerve wrecking for Jeff and Nick sensed that. Nick wretched over and grabbed Jeff's hand intertwining their fingers. Jeff looked over at Nick and gave Nick a shy smile which Nick returned. They finally pulled up to Nick's house and Nick hopped out of the car to open Jeff's door for him.

"After you my kind sir." Nick said with a goofy accent. Jeff had to laugh, it made most of his nervousness go away.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." Jeff said in a weird English accent. Nick pulled Jeff into his house.

"Mom, Jason, Candice, We're here!" Nick shouted throughout his house causing, who Jeff assumed to be Mrs. Duval, to walk towards Jeff.

"Hi, you must be Jeff. We have all heard so much about you." Mrs. Duval pulled Jeff into a tight hug.

"Only good things I hope." Jeff smiled when Mrs. Duval said only the best.

"Mrs. Duval do you need any help with dinner?" Jeff asked, Kurt taught him a thing or two about cooking.

"Sweetie, call me Janet and no of course not, you are a guest. Nick why don't you take Jeff to meet Jason and Candice? Your father and grandmother will be here at 6:30, dinner should be ready at about 7"

"Okay, Ma, will do." Nick ran up to his mom and gave her a peck on the cheek. Jeff walked behind Nick as he walked into the living room.

"Jason, Candice, this is Jeff. Jeff that is my brother Jason and his girlfriend Candice." Nick introduced.

Jason smirked at Nick. "Hey, Jeff. It's nice to finally meet you. Nick doesn't shut up about you ever, even when he's sleeping." Jeff stared wide eyed as Nick tackled Jason to the ground. Candice walked up to Jeff as her boyfriend and his brother wrestled.

"Hi, Jeff. It is really nice to meet you." Jeff shook hands with Candice. Jeff thought that she seemed pretty nice. The two sat down on the couch and continued to talk as the brothers play fought.

"Jason was right." Jeff raised an eyebrow at the girl as if saying go on.

"Well, he does always talk about you. He came home today and went on and on about how great of a dancer you were. Plus he had a really, really, good dream about you last night. Nick needs to learn how to sleep in his own room and not on the coach." Candice and Jeff chuckled. Jeff was blushing extremely hard though. _Why would he have one of those dreams about me? _

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EMBARRASS ME!" Nick shouted at his brother who was clutching his side laughing.

"Nick, oh my god. Maybe you should learn to sleep in your own bed and not on the coach." Nick turned crimson and flicked his brother in the back of the head.

"Shut up Jason, no one asked you." Jeff and Candice laughed at the two boys.

"Jeffy he's being mean to me…" Nick pouted and Jeff smirked.

"Well Nicky, maybe you _should_ start sleeping in your room." Nick turned dark red as Candice and Jason died of laughter.

"O-oh my GOD, Nick. He's great, keep him." Jeff blushed

"I plan too."

The door swung open revealing Mr. Duval and Nick's grandmother.

"Grandma, Dad, come in here and meet Jeff!" Nick yelled out as they walked through the door.

"Oh hello Jeff, I'm Nick's grandmother. Please call me Karen."

"Hi, Karen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jeff wished he still had some form of a relationship with his real family.

"Hello Mr. Duval." Jeff was specifically nervous to meet Nick's dad.

"Hello, Jeff. Please call me John. None of that Mr. or Mrs. Stuff, we are all family here." _John_ smiled warmly at Jeff and shook Jeff's hand.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Everyone went into the dining room. The plates were all set up, each with turkey, squash, and mash potatoes on it.

"This looks great Janet." Jeff was being honest too, the dinner looked great.

"Thank you dear. Eat up, everyone." After everyone was finished they went into the living room so they could all talk.

"Hey mom, you know some _adorable _stories about Nick right?" Nick knew exactly what Jason was trying to do.

"Of course I do! Jeff, Nick was such an adorable little kid. Oh, John sweetie can you go and get the photo albums?" Jeff watched the scene unravel with amusement.

"Mom, there is no need for stories or pictures. _Please." _Nick was practically begging his mom, but his mom was set in her ways.

"Oh hush, Nicholas. Jeff dear, you would like to see pictures of Nick right?" Nick hoped that Jeff was going to say no.

"Janet, that sounds lovely. I bet Nicky was a cute little kid." Nick just put his head in a pillow, Jeff could see that the tips of his ears were red with embarrassment. Soon enough Mr. Duval came back with an old photo album and handed it to his wife. Mrs. Duval went over to the couch that Jeff and Nick were sitting on and opened up the album and stopped at one of the pictures.

"This was Nick's 4th birthday party. He wanted to be Aladdin but he had no Jasmine. He and Blaine were friends at the time so he asked Blaine if he'd be Jasmine for him." Jeff chuckled at the picture.

"Oooooh, Nicky. Kurt's going to be jealous that Blaine was your Jasmine." Nick hit Jeff in the head with a pillow in response.

Mrs. Duval continued going through the photo album telling Jeff all kinds of cute stories.

9 o'clock rolled around and Nick had to take Jeff home.

"Bye everyone! It was really nice to meet all of you." All of the members of the Duval household gave Jeff a hug.

"Bye sweetie, come over anytime you want to!" Mrs. Duval yelled out.

On the drive home the two intertwined their fingers together and talked about everything and anything until they arrived to Jeff's house.

"Thanks for coming over today Jeffy." Nick kissed Jeff on the forehead before Jeff stepped out of the car.

"You don't need to thank me Nicky. It was a lot of fun. Bye Aladdin." Jeff winked at Nick.

"You're never going to let that die are you?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Jeff leaned over and kissed the corner of Nick's mouth and ran up to his house. Nick sat in Jeff's drive way for 3 minutes thinking about the fact that Jeff had kissed him.

Nick's drive home was a happy one, when he got home he told Candice, his mother, and his grandmother about it.

"You guys, he kissed me, right on the corner of my mouth." The 3 women smiled at how happy Nick was.

"Sweetie that's great. He seems to like you a lot." Mrs. Duval told her son.

"I really hope so mom." Nick left and ran upstairs and fell asleep with a big grin on his face.

**-With Jeff-**

"Oh my god, Kurt! I just kissed him. Right on the corner of his mouth. What if he doesn't like me like that! What if I just ruined everything?" Jeff started crying after he kissed Nick.

"Jeffery Sterling, I highly doubt Nick hates you. Now stop crying, you did nothing wrong." Kurt couldn't reason with Jeff when he was this upset.

"D-do you r-really think so Kurt?" Kurt's heart almost broke at the sight of the look on Jeff's face.

"I know so, now go get some sleep." Jeff gave Kurt a hug and ran off into his room. _I hope I didn't ruin my chances. _

**-The next day; Chemistry- **

Nick and Jeff had been playing cat and mouse all day, they sat together in all the classes they shared but they didn't say a word to each other.

"Today class you will be working with the person next to you on a lab." Their chemistry teacher was really nice and the labs were usually really easy for Jeff.

The two boys finished their lab before anyone else, so Nick decided he'd ask Jeff why he was acting the way he was, but first he had to get the two to a more private area. Nick walked up to the teacher and asked if he and Jeff could go hang out in the choir room for the remaining 35 minutes of class, and the teacher said that it was fine.

"Hey Jeffy, you want to go to the choir room? I kind of want to talk about something with you." Nick took in Jeff's expression. The blond boy looked as if he were going to cry.

"Uh, yeah sure." The two boys walked to the empty choir room and took a seat right on the floor. They didn't have to actually leave the room because they had Glee the period right after.

"Jeff, are you okay? You seem kind of upset today. What's wrong?" Nick was worried that it was something he did.

"I'm so sorry about kissing you last night Nicky. I-I really didn't think before I did it. Please don't hate me." Jeff had a tear roll down his cheek and Nick engulfed him into a tight hug.

"I do not hate you Jeff. I will never hate you. Don't be sorry for kissing me, its fine. You don't see me complaining do you?" Jeff looked up at Nick and shook his head.

"Exactly now dry those eyes." Jeff let out a shaky laugh and wiped his eyes of the tears.

"There you go. All better." Nick kissed the top of Jeff's nose as soon as Brittany walked in.

"AW JEFFY. YOU GOT A SWEET BOY KISS!" Nick blushed and Jeff nodded.

"I can't wait to tell San!" Both boys laughed.

"Wait, Jeffy, were you crying?" Brittany looked at Jeff with big eyes and Jeff just nodded.

"What happened? You know I hate when my dolphin is sad."

"Don't worry Britt. Nicky made me feel all better." Brittany looked pleased with that answer and gave Jeff a big hug.

"Brittany and Jeff, may I speak to you two please?" Mr. Schue asked from his office.

Jeff and Brittany nodded and walked towards Mr. Schue.

"As you probably remember I said that you two had very special parts. You guys are going to be the sex appeal of the whole number. Santana and Nick are going to be sitting and singing while you both dance. One other thing is that you guys can't tell them, you are going to work on vocals with me and you are going to make up your own dance."

Jeff and Brittany were excited for the number now that they knew what was going on.

Mr. Schue called everyone from the day before up to work on the dance; he sent Brittany and Jeff to the auditorium to work on their half of the dance.

"Before we get started; Nick and Santana I just want you two to go work on vocals. You guys will not be dancing."

Nick and Santana went into Mr. Schue's office and sang their parts.

"Do you like Jeff?" Santana never beat around the bush.

"Yes, yes I do." Santana smiled at Nick

"Why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend?"

"I am planning to, just after this week is over, maybe this weekend." Nick _had _actually been thinking about asking the blond boy to be his boyfriend.

"Good, so how did dinner with him and your family go last night?"

"Pretty good, even though my mom and brother thought it would be a good time for a game of 'Let's embarrass Nick.'" Santana laughed.

"What did they tell him?"

"My mom brought out pictures and told him stories and my brother practically told him that I had a wet dream about him the night before."

"You had a wet dream about him?" Santana asked, amusement dripping through her words.

"That's all you got out of that? If you must know, yes, but I'm not going into detail about it so don't ask."

"Wanky." Santana winked at him.

Santana and Nick got along really well, which surprised a lot of the New Directions. They noticed that Jeff and Brittany had walked back into the room.

"Damn, they work fast." Santana nodded in agreement. The two blondes walked into Mr. Schue's office and sat down with Nick and Santana.

"You guys are already done?" Nick asked, the two had only been in there for 20 minutes tops.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple. You guys don't have to dance so we don't have to worry about more than one person." Jeff agreed with Brittany. The dance the two had set up was fairly easy but equally sexy. Santana and Nick are not going to know what hit them.


	10. Truth or Dare?

**-Next Day; After-school Glee club practice-**

The male roles were wearing slacks, button ups, and ties, this included Santana; and the girl roles were wearing shorts and polo shirts. The New Directions went to the auditorium to start their first performance.

Mike, Blaine, Tina, Kurt, Puck, Rachael, Quinn, Finn, Sam and Mercedes took their places on the stage and waited for the okay to start.

**I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
I didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
**Rachael and the other girls started singing while dancing awkwardly around the guys.

**I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
**Mr. Schue wasn't impressed with how the performance was starting off. No one was getting into it. He was waiting for it to pick up, after a few more versus they all started enjoying themselves. Nick and Santana waited for their lines behind the curtains, when it was their turn they brought chairs out onto the stage and sat. Soon after Santana and Nick started singing Jeff and Brittany stood directly in front of them.****

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide  
Brittany and Jeff straddled their partners and put their hands on the twos' shoulders. They rest of the club watched intently, because Brittany and Jeff were practically giving lap dances. ****

Like a virgin, hey  
You make me feel like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine  
Nick and Santana had difficulty singing with Jeff and Brittany dancing on them. They were both getting turned on by the two blondes' actions. They were pulled up by their ties while Jeff and Brittany sang their parts into their ears.

**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me  
When your heart beats  
When you love me  
**The whole Glee club sang the last versus together. Brittany and Jeff got off of their partners and for the ending and sat on their knees facing the two brunets and by the last part of the song Brittany and Jeff slid their hands up their partners' thighs, just before their crotches. **  
**

Mr. Schue stood up and clapped after the performance was over.  
"That was great you guys! I'll let you guys leave early and you will be working with the same people you worked with this for next week's assignment."

The girls went over to the Hummel-Hudson home while the guys went over to Pucks house.

**-Girl's sleep-over- **

The girls all changed into their pajamas, Kurt and Jeff just wore some sweat pants.

"Okay girls, what would you all like to do first?" Kurt asked. They were all currently sitting around in Kurt's room watching Chicago.

"We have some gossiping to do." Mercedes said.

"Ladies, I think we should make this into a game of truth or dare." Santana smiled. They all agreed and sent Jeff out to find a bottle he returned not too much later and sat in the circle.

Santana spun first it landed on Rachael. "What'll it be, Man-hands. Truth or dare?" Rachael scoffed.

"Truth"

"Baby. Have you let Finn touch your boobs yet?" Santana knew Rachael was uptight about sex.

"No, I prefer to wait." Rachael raised her chin with pride, making Santana roll her eyes.

Rachael span the bottle and it landed on Kurt. She smiled at Kurt.

"Dare."

"Ooh yay, I dare you run around the outside of the house 3 times in just your boxers." Kurt glared at Rachael but took off his sweat pants and ran. He came back into the house panting and span the bottle.

"Jeff, truth or dare."

"Dare, baby!" Kurt smiled mischeviously at Jeff.

"Santana you need to help me with this one." Santana crawled over to Kurt and whispered something into his ear.

"That's perfect, get the laptop and see if they are on. In the meanwhile I'm going to find some stuff." Kurt walked out of the room to find whipped cream and hot fudge.

Santana logged on to Kurt's laptop and logged on to Skype to see if the boys were on, just their luck, they were.

"Okay Jeffy boy, get up on the bed, Brittany tie his hands to the head board, but first Jeff, strip down to your boxers."

Jeff did as he was told, even though he didn't want to, he got on the bed and let Brittany tie his hands to the bed. Tina, Quinn, Rachael, and Mercedes sat back and watched, laughing when Santana told them the plan.

Santana didn't even have to send an invite to the boys, they sent one first.

"Well, hello boys. How are you?" Santana asked as the boys popped up on the screen.

"SANTANA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Jeff yelled from the bed. Santana held up a finger and turned to face Jeff.

"Jeffery my dear, you picked dare." Jeff just huffed and stopped trying to pull out of the ties.

"What are you guys up to?" Puck asked; they hadn't seen Jeff yet.

"Playing truth or dare. Wanna watch? It's about to get really good."

"NO THEY DON'T WANT TO WATCH SATAN. WAIT- KURT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" Jeff was starting to freak out even more now that he saw that Kurt had brought up whipped cream, hot fudge, and sprinkles. Santana adjusted the webcam so the boys could see what was going on. Santana got up and walked over to the bed and sat next to Jeff and started to tell him his dare.

"Young Jeff, are you ready for your dare." Jeff didn't trust his voice so he just nodded.

Santana smirked in return. "This is what's going to happen. We are going to make you into a yummy Jeffy sundae then Brittany's going to lick it all off of you… this is where the dare comes in. If you moan, you have to tell us who you are thinking about, because we know it won't be Brittany. Got it?" Jeff nodded.

"Ready for a show boys!" The boys on the computer whooped and hollered as they watched Jeff get made into a human sundae. When they finished Brittany sat between Jeff's legs and waited for her cue.

"Now Jeff, this is a test of self-control, you don't moan, we don't ask. Okay?" Jeff was prepared to keep himself under control, but the fact that Nick could be seen through the computer didn't help him one bit.

Brittany licked up Jeff's abs, this made Jeff squirm and laugh. Everyone looked at him.

"What it tickles." Jeff said it like it was nothing. Brittany continued on, but Jeff kept himself in line, that is until Santana got bored.

"Jeff, you are obviously not putting any thought into this what so ever… isn't there a specific someone you'd want doing this to you instead of Britt?" Jeff accidently let himself think about Brittany being Nick. Santana smirked knowing she got the boy thinking of Nick.

"That a boy Jeff, now we got your brain going, just let it _wander_" Jeff looked down to see that Brittany still had a lot to lick off. _Come on Jeff, hold out. When they're done you can run to the bathroom and work it out but stay strong! _Jeff wasn't as strong as is subconscious wanted him to be.

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and started to let his mind wander. _What if this was Nick, on top of me licking whipped cream and chocolate of me? _Jeff continued with that thought and threw his head against the head board and let a groan slip out.

"My, my, Jeffy, that wasn't a _moan _was it?" Mercedes said making everyone watching Jeff laugh.

Nick was watching Jeff's reaction very well. _Who is he thinking about? _

"No it wasn't. How much longer do I have to do this?" Jeff asked because he was slowly losing control of his thoughts, letting ones of him and Nick slip through.

"Until it's all gone!" Sam yelled from the computer. Jeff flicked them of as best as he could.

Jeff tried to concentrate on not letting thoughts get through his head. Brittany moved up more onto his chest and started licking the stuff of his chest. When she went over his nipples the boy had to bite down on his lip. _My god, why can't this be Nick? God, do you hate me or something._

As soon as Brittany reached the boys collarbone he let a moan slip out. Brittany hopped of Jeff and ran over to Santana.

"SAN HE MOANED I HEARD IT!"

"We all heard him Britt, good job." The blonde girl went and sat down in the circle with their friends. Everyone was looking at Jeff expectantly.

"What…?" Jeff was nervous, he didn't mean to let the moan slip out, and his stupid thoughts brought him back to Thad's party where Nick gave him a hickey. He planned on blaming Nick for his problem.

"So who had our little Jeffy all hot and bothered?" Jeff blushed looked up at the ceiling.

"This was a stupid dare, ya know?" Jeff informed all his friends in a huff.

"Doesn't matter Jeff! You have to tell us!" Artie said.

"Ugh, fine. If you really must know you nosy asshole, I was uh thinking about Nick. Now can you UNTIE ME!" Jeff shouted. All the girls squealed at Jeff's confession. Jeff walked up to the smirking Santana and Kurt.

"You two did this on purpose." The two just nodded their heads.

"Nice boner Jeff." Jeff growled at them and left for the bathroom.

Kurt laughed "Are you really going to fix your problem now?"

Jeff poked his head back into the room.

"Yes, is there a problem with that…?" With that Jeff left.

The girls and Kurt thanked the guys for participating in the dare and turned Skype off.

**-Boy's sleep over; aftermath of Jeff's dare-**

They all burst into hysterics when they got off of Skype.

"Poor Jeff, they tied him to the bed. Please remind me to never play truth or dare with them." Blaine said still laughing at what he had just seen.

The boys all started playing video games and talking about random topics. Nick was still in a lusty blaze.

"Hey, Nick? You alright man?" Puck and Sam were now standing in front of Nick.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine." Puck looked over at Sam.

"If you like him, you should ask him out. You guys would make a good couple." Nick smiled and told the two boys he planned on it. Finn over heard him.

"You are going to ask out Jeff, huh?" Finn was putting up his 'I'm a protective brother' wall as he talked to Nick.

"Yeah, either sometime this weekend or Monday." Nick gulped when Finn pulled him up by his shirt.

"Listen here, I'm gonna tell you like I told Blaine. You hurt him and I will chop your balls off and feed them to a pack of wild dogs. Understand?" Nick just nodded. Finn put the boy down, smiled and went back to shooting zombies.

**-Girl's sleep over-**

Jeff stormed back into the room and glared at all of his friends.

"You guys suck." Jeff wasn't mad at them, he was just really embarrassed.

"Aw we're sorry Jeff."

"It's okay, let's watch some movies." So that's what they did.

**-Monday morning-**

Jeff walked into the choir room and sat next to Nick. He hoped that Nick wouldn't feel awkward around him after Friday. Nick turned around and gave Jeff the most dazzling smile Jeff had ever seen.

"Hey Jeffy! You have fun Friday?" Suggestion dripped through Nick's words. Jeff caught on to what Nick was doing and thought _two can play at this game._

Jeff scooted his chair closer to Nick's chair and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know Nicky; did I look like I was having fun?" Nick's breath hitched in his throat, he didn't trust his voice enough to talk so he nodded.

"Oh I did? Well Nicky, I had a lot more fun when the cameras weren't on me." Nick let out a soft moan as Jeff was talking to him; he started to feel his pants tighten. Nick knew Jeff was doing this on purpose, but by god the taller boy was too hot to resist.

Jeff looked down and saw that the boy was hard and Jeff placed his hand right next to Nick's bulge being sure to not touch it.

"You okay Nicky? Are your pants getting to tight?" Jeff let his hand move to where it was pressing against Nick's hard on. Jeff heard Nick gasp.

Jeff didn't realize that the whole glee club was watching what he was doing.

"_Oh my god, Blaine. Nick looks like he's about to combust!" _ Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Eh-ehm. Uh guys we are still here." Finn announced; he really didn't want to see his step-brother doing that.

Jeff's hand shot away from Nick; Jeff completely forgot about everyone else. "Uh ha, sorry about that…"

Nick looked relieved that Jeff was no longer teasing him. Jeff turned and looked at Nick shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that Nicky, I uh, don't really know." Nick smiled at Jeff and told him not to worry about it.

Jeff felt really bad for teasing Nick like that, but he started it.

**-Glee Club practice-**

"Welcome guys! This week's assignment will be –drum roll please- DISNEY!" Nick about jumped out of his seat, he turned and faced Jeff and grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him.

"JEFF WE'RE DOING DISNEY!" Everyone laughed at Nick's enthusiasm. The brunet was practically exploding with joy.

"Get together with your partners and pick a song to sing with them." Mr. Schue told them.

"Jeff would you like to sing a song from Aladdin with me?" Nick asked shyly.

Jeff fake gasped. "I thought Blaine was your Jasmine!"

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT?" Blaine exclaimed from across the room.

"Nope, my mom showed him." Blaine pouted and looked at Kurt who gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Anyway, what do you say?" Nick looked at Jeff hoping he would say yes.

"Of course Nicky! We can practice at one of our houses after school if you want." Jeff smiled towards Nick.

"Yeah, we can go to your house this time… if you would like."

"Yeah sure, Burt and Carole won't be home till Saturday. So it's just me, Finn, and Kurt."

Nick grabbed at his heart. "What are you suggesting Mr. Sterling?" Jeff blushed and slapped Nick across the chest.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Nick just winked at Jeff in reply.

"Do you want to start practicing after practice today?" Nick wanted to spend more time with Jeff. Plus he was planning something.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I think Finn is going to Rachael's and Kurt is going to Blaine's, so I need a ride anyway. What song do you have in mind?" Jeff was excited to be doing a duet with Nick.

"A Whole New World." Jeff blushed.

**-Time lapse; Jeff's house- **

"So I assume I'm Jasmine?" Nick nodded and smiled and started the music.

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
**Nick's voice was perfect for the part of Aladdin.

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
**Jeff was pulled off the couch and twirled by Nick; making Jeff blush.

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
**Nick twirled Jeff one more time and let go so Jeff could sing.

**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**Jeff and Nick started to sing together; voices fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
**Jeff continued singing as Nick intertwined their fingers together.

**A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
**The two gave up on dancing and stood in front of each other, singing with every bit of emotion they had.

As the boys finished the song Nick and Jeff inched towards each other and shared their first real kiss. Both boys felt fireworks as soon as their lips touched. The kiss was sweet and innocent, like a first kiss should be. They pulled away from each other with wide smiles and put their foreheads together.

"Jeff, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Nick asked. He was so happy that he kissed his blond friend.

Jeff smiled at the boy "Of course, I'd be honored."


	11. Boyfriends

Nick left Jeff's house about a half an hour after he had asked Jeff out.

**-Duval Household-**

"Oh mom!" Nick sang. He couldn't get the smile off his face. Jeff was his boyfriend now!

"Hello dear. How was practice at Jeff's house?"

Nick smiled brightly. "HE SAID YES MOM! JEFF'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW!" His mom laughed at Nick and gave him a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

"That's great sweetie. You might want to head up to bed though, it's getting late."

"Okay mom! Good night!" Nick ran upstairs and went to bed.

**-Hummel-Hudson Household-**

Kurt and Finn got home a little after Nick had left. Finn went straight upstairs, saying that he was tired and needed to get some sleep. Kurt however wanted to talk to Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, how was practice." Kurt asked.

"It was good." Jeff knew he was being mean by not telling Kurt right away but he didn't care.

"Just good?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows

"Yep." Jeff couldn't contain his smile.

"Then, what's that smile for?"

"Oh nothing, good night Kurtie!"

**-Next day. Choir Room before 1****st**** period-**

Jeff was fairly early today, so it was just him, Kurt, and Finn in the Choir Room.

"Jeff, will you please tell me what happened last night." Kurt asked him about 5 times already this morning but Jeff wasn't telling him.

"This is Karma for the whole dare thing Kurt." Jeff smirked when Kurt huffed.

Ten minutes later one after one the Glee kids started piling into the room; but Nick hadn't shown up yet.

Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes made their way over to Jeff.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Tina asked

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Jeff wasn't upset. He was just a little disappointed that Nick wasn't there yet.

"You guys, he probably misses his dolphin! Don't worry Jeffy I just saw him outside before I got here, he was talking to a boy that looked like him." Brittany said. _Ah, he's talking to Jason._

"Oh that's his brother, Britt." Brittany look shocked to hear that Nick had a brother. Mercedes, Tina, and Jeff all laughed at the girl's facial expression.

Nick walked into the Choir Room and went directly over to Jeff and gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat down next to Jeff and intertwined their fingers.

"Hello everyone, how are you all on this lovely morning?" The whole Glee club stared at Nick like he had grown another head. Jeff was blushing due to the fact Nick had just kissed him in front of all their friends.

"I KNEW IT! I TOTALLY CALLED THIS!" Kurt shouted, scaring everyone.

Their friends congratulated Nick and Jeff on their relationship.

"Just remember what I told you Duval!" Finn called out. Nick just nodded. He knew he would never intentionally hurt his boyfriend.

The bell ending homeroom rang and Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and started for the door. Jeff froze. "Nicky, are you sure this is a good idea?" Nick smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"100% sure." With that Nick pulled Jeff out into the hall way and they walked hand-in-hand to Jeff's first period.

"I'll see you at lunch, Jeffy." Jeff said okay and went into his class.

**-Lunch Time-**

Jeff got held back after class so he could talk to his teacher, he didn't expect Nick to wait for him, but when he walked out of the classroom he saw Nick leaning up against the lockers. Jeff walked over to Nick.

"Thanks for waiting; you really didn't have to though."

"Of course I did silly; I wouldn't want my cute boyfriend to have to walk to lunch all alone." Nick passionately kissed Jeff. The two stood in the hall way for a good 2 or 3 minutes kissing until the heard Coach Sue yell at them from down the hall.

"Goldie Locks and Toucan Sam! My office NOW!" The two boys pulled apart and walked to Sue's office.

"Yes Coach Sue?"Sue looked at the two boys and sighed.

"Sit down, both of you." Jeff and Nick both sat down in the chairs in front of Sue's desk.

"Toucan Sam, you hurt my Cheerio I will hunt you down. As for you Jeff, you know kids don't like gayness at this school, I have no problem with it as you know, but I don't need you getting hurt." Sue liked Jeff for many reasons, one being his ambition.

"Yes, Coach. I promise it'll never happen again." Sue smiled at Jeff then turned to point an icy glare at Nick.

"You protect him, stunts like that could get you both hurt. I don't like you what-so-ever; you have to prove yourself to me before I even consider you worthy enough to be Jeff's boyfriend. You hear me kid?" Nick nodded.

"Good, now get out of my office and go eat lunch." The two boys walked silently out of the room.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Nick looked as if he was going to cry.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Nick found his shoes really interesting. Jeff dragged him to the choir room.

"What's wrong Nickles?" Nick smiled at the boy's new nickname for him.

"She's right, you are absolutely perfect and I'm not worthy enough to be your boyfriend." Nick looked down sadly.

"Nicolas Duval! You are completely worthy enough to be my boyfriend. Listen Nick, I like you a lot, don't let what Coach said get to you. Okay?" Nick smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand dragging them in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Where the hell were you guys! You are like 20 minutes late!" Kurt yelled.

"We were talking to Coach." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Jeff.

"Why?"

"She wanted to talk to us…"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Jeff; sometimes his adopted brother was too childish for his own good.

"Oh my god. She caught you two kissing didn't she?" Jeff glared at Santana as her and the rest of the glee girls laughed.

"Har-har, real funny San."

"Wait, I want to see you and your dolphin kiss!" Even Jeff and Nick laughed at Brittany's comment.

"Maybe some other time, Britt. School's not a good place for me to be kissing my dolphin." Brittany looked disappointed.

"You pinky promise you'll let me see you and your dolphin kiss?" Brittany held out her pinky and Jeff locked his pinky with hers.

"I promise Britt" She squealed with happiness and hugged Jeff and Nick before talking to Santana and Mercedes about Lord Tubbington.

**-Glee practice-**

"I need to know what songs you are doing for your performances. I will call your name one by one and you tell me what you and your partner will be singing."

Tina and Kurt were singing 'I See the Light', Mike and Blaine were singing 'You've Got A Friend In Me', Finn and Quinn were singing 'Something That Wasn't There Before', Mercedes and Sam were singing 'Once Upon A Dream', Nick and Jeff were singing 'A Whole New World', Rachael and Puck were singing 'Love Will Find A Way', and Brittany and Santana were singing 'Nobody Else But You'. Artie is going to sing 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid.

"Jeff, do you want to come over after practice? We can watch some movies if you would like, my parents won't be home until 12am."

"Yeah of course, I have to go to my house first but I'll drive over to yours after, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll leave the door unlocked; I can't always hear the door bell in my house." Jeff laughed, _of course._

**-Nick's House-**

Nick didn't know exactly when Jeff was going to be there, so what he was about to do was risky…

He stripped down to his boxers, grabbed a lollipop, and laid down on his bed and thought about his incredibly sexy boyfriend. He unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into his mouth. He let his hands run down his chest over his nipples, Nick let out a soft moan. As he moved farther down his body; he twirled his tongue around the lollipop wishing it was Jeff's cock. Nick moaned loudly as he gripped himself through his boxers, he slid his boxers off and grabbed a hold of his cock and started slowly pumping himself. He teased the head with his thumb as he jerked himself off. His breathing was becoming uneven, and his moans were getting louder and more frequent. He wished all of this was Jeff right now, and he thought about it being Jeff.

"Hey, I'm here!" Nick's door flung open. Nick scrambled up his bed and stuck the pillow over his groin and turned on the TV really fast.

"Oh shit, hey Jeff!" Nick hadn't come yet, and he was still terribly hard.

"Uh, Nick… why are you naked?" Jeff blushed, _Was Nick…_

"Oh, I uh, just got out of the shower…" Nick hoped that Jeff would believe him but it didn't look like Jeff was convinced. Jeff stepped closer to Nick's bed and stared down at the boy, the action made Nick squirm.

"Your hair is perfectly dry and you are sucking a lollipop right now." Jeff pushed the pillow off of Nick and straddle Nick's waist. "Now let me ask again… why were you naked, Nicky?" Jeff smirked down at Nick waiting for the brunets reply. Nick sat up a little and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You uh, kind of caught me jacking off…" Nick tried not to trip over his words, his boyfriend was straddling him, and Nick was naked. _Now to get Jeff naked…_

Jeff ground his ass down on Nick's cock, causing Nick to stare at the boy wide-eyed. "Would you like to show me what you were thinking about?" Nick nodded and grabbed the blond boy and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was all tongue and teeth clashing but neither cared. Jeff moved to where his knees were in between Nick's legs. Nick reached down to stroke his cock but Jeff pushed his hand away and started to kiss down Nick's stomach. Nick put his fingers though Jeff's hair and tried to guide him down to where Nick wanted him to be.

"P-please Jeff." Jeff looked up at Nick through his eyelashes.

"Please what, Nick. What do you want?" Nick moaned at how Jeff was talking to him.

"Suck me god dammit, please!" Nick pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and back in again, staring at Jeff the whole time he did it. Nick was practically giving the lollipop a blow job and for some reason this made Jeff harder than he already was.

Jeff sucked on the head of Nick's cock first, letting his tongue run over the slit a few times before pulling off and running his tongue along the underside of Nick's cock. Jeff took all of Nick's cock in his mouth; the tip hit the back of Jeff's throat. Jeff bobbed up and down letting the tip hit the back of his throat each time. Nick pushed on the back of Jeff's head so Jeff would go faster. Jeff had to hold Nick's hips down so he didn't buck up; Jeff knew Nick wasn't going to last much longer. Nick was panting and moaning Jeff's name.

"Holy shit, Jeff! I'm so fucking close, oh god!" Jeff moaned around Nick's cock, he loved the way the brunet was practically coming undone. The vibrations of Jeff's moans caused Nick to come down Jeff's throat, Jeff swallowed it all and crawled back up to Nick and gave him a sweet kiss and let the boy catch his breath.

"Wow. Jeff, you really didn't have to do that you know?" Jeff rolled his eyes and laid down next to Nick on his bed. Jeff was painfully hard after making Nick come undone like he did.

"I know, I wanted to. Now get some clothes on before I jump you." Nick snorted and went to the bathroom to put his clothes back on. When he walked back into his room he saw Jeff laying there with his eyes closed and trying to steady his breathing. That's when Nick saw the tent Jeff was pitching.

"Jeff, do you need some help with that?" Nick wanted to return the favor; Jeff had just given him the most mind-blowing blowjob ever.

"Nah, you can return the favor some other time, now get your cute butt back over here and let's watch some movies.

They decided on watching scary movies; Jeff laughed every time Nick jumped or hid in Jeff's chest. After the first 3 movies the two boys fell asleep cuddled up with each other.

_**I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way!**_

Jeff's phone startled the two boys awake. Jeff looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kurt.

"M' ello?" Jeff's voice was thick with sleep; he also noticed that Nick had fallen back asleep on his chest. This made Jeff smile.

"_Jeff, are you still at Nick's? It's 10 o freaking clock at night! Get your ass home now!" _Jeff had to pull the phone away from his ear because frankly, Kurt's screaming was giving him a headache.

"Okay Kurt, sorry we both fell asleep, I'll be home in a few." With that he hung up and shook his beautiful boyfriend so he could say good bye.

"Are you leaving Jeffy?" Nick pouted; he wanted to stay in Jeff's arms all night.

"Yeah love, it's 10 o clock, I gotta get home." Nick looked sad when Jeff told him he had to leave, but gave the boy a sweet kiss good bye and bid him farewell until tomorrow.

**-Jeff's house-**

"I don't get why you're upset Kurt. I said I was sorry…" Jeff must have really scared Kurt because Kurt was lecturing Jeff on how he needed to call if he was going to be home late.

"No, it's fine. You just scared me. Go get some sleep; you look like a zombie right now." Jeff shook his head and went up stairs to bed.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter and the smut in it sucks. I had trouble thinking. **


	12. My Gayby Is All GrownUp!

Jeff was having an awful morning, to put it in simple terms. He woke up 30 minutes late, tripped over his own feet, got toothpaste on his shirt and to add on Kurt was bugging him about being at his boyfriend's house till 10 the night before.

"My god Jeff! I just want to know what you two did yesterday…" Kurt droned on.

"GOD DAMMIT KURT! WE WATCHED MOVIES!" Jeff felt terrible for yelling at Kurt but he also didn't care at the same time.

"Fine Sterling. I can just ask Nick" Kurt strutted out to the vehicle to wait for Finn and Jeff.

"Jeesh, just leave me alone" Jeff mumbled under his breath. Finn walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder and smiled dragging him out to the car.

**-School Hallways**

Jeff's morning got not better at school. Finn and Kurt went ahead of him, per his request. As soon as he walked through the hallway in front of the Choir Room he was hit with a freezing cold cherry slushy.

As all the football players laughed, Jeff walked into the choir room to change and wash up.

"Oh god babe, are you okay?" Nick asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Fucking perfect." Jeff snapped.

Nick didn't say another word and helped him clean up, afterward giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Nicky, I'm sorry for snapping at you… I just haven't had the ideal morning." Jeff felt truly bad for snapping at his boyfriend.

Nick simply smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him to sit down. When the two sat down Kurt asked Nick about the night before.

"We just watched movies. What do you think we did?" Nick's voice dripping with innocence.

"Well Nick, next time don't fall asleep and make me worry." Nick nodded and winked at Jeff.

"So you didn't tell him?" Nick spoke only to where Jeff could hear. Jeff chuckled softly.

"Hell no, he'd go ape shit. He's a gossipy one I tell you." Nick chuckled and pecked Jeff on the cheek.

"You don't regret it do you?" Nick's voice was still barely at a whisper.

"Regret blowing you? No." Jeff looked up to see Nick blushing and to hear that the room was dead silent. Santana ran full speed at Jeff and tackled him into a hug.

"MY GAYBY IS GROWING UP!" Santana shrieked, crushing Jeff into a hug. No one realized when Finn got up and pinned Nick to the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem, Duval?" Finn didn't wait for an answer when he kneed Nick right in the balls causing Nick to shout in pain and fall to the floor. Jeff ran over to Nick and started to apologize.

"Finn?"

"He made you give him a blow job Jeff! And _you're _apologizing."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "Finn, I never thought you were this stupid… Nick didn't make me give him a blowjob." Puck, Santana, and Mercedes let out loud cat calls.

Finn just started wide-eyed at the blond boy. Jeff had already put his full attention back onto Nick.

"Nicky, I'm so sorry about Finn… are you okay?" Jeff knew it was a stupid question, but he asked anyway.

Nick nodded and winced while he stood up. "I'm fine." He gave Jeff a reassuring smile.

Nick and Jeff walked towards their 1st period... that is until someone started a fight.

**Really this is just a filler chapter, give me some suggestions on what you want to see for the future. **


End file.
